


Uncle’s Promise

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Calista is upset and her uncle does his best to cheer her up.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Uncle’s Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Spot the Wakko reference

Cedric knew there was something wrong when his niece did not immediately run up to hug him. The small girl walked up to him at a slow pace, hugging onto his leg and burying her face against his hip. He stroked her head, looking up at his sister for some kind of explanation.

“She’s been having a hard time practicing some of the simpler spells,” Cordelia softly said. “I thought perhaps coming to see her uncle would cheer her up.”

He hummed and bent down, picking Calista up to hold her in his arms. “Do you want to come collect some supplies with me in the garden, child?” She nodded her head slightly and he offered his sister a small smile before carrying Calista away.

***

“I’m never going to be a great sorcerer like you, uncle Ceddy.” They had been in the garden for a good hour before Calista spoke. She sat holding a flower, staring at its white petals as she focused on not crying in front of her uncle.

Cedric wiped his hands, tilting his head as he looked at her. “Why do you say that, little one?”

“Because I can’t even change a rock into an emerald for mummy!” Calista cried.

He reached out, brushing a tear from her cheek with his thumb. “Is that all?” he asked. She nodded and he smiled at her. “I can help you master that spell, child. There’s no reason to shed tears about it.”

She sniffed softly, “you can?”

“Of course. But your emotions also dictate if a spell will work,” he reminded her. This was of course one of his own failings as a sorcerer. “So you’ve got to cheer up and never give up hope, child.”

“Do you really think I can do it, uncle Ceddy?” she asked.

Cedric smiled, tapping the end of her nose with a finger. The action surprised her and drew a laugh from her. “My niece can do anything! So what must you do?”

“I’ve got to cheer up and never give up hope!” Cedric picked up a rock from the ground, brushing any dirt off of it before holding it in the palm of his hand. He gave his niece his wand and nodded to the rock. “Go on then,” he said, “I know you can do it.”

She licked her lips, holding her uncle’s wand with both hands. She stared intently at the rock and tapped it with the wand. “Mutato Emeralde!” She watched in wonder as the rock turned into a deep green emerald.

“Look at that! Perfect on the first casting!” he said. Calista threw her arms around his neck, hugging him with her usual energy and happiness. He laughed, hugging her back. “You are from a long line of magic users. You can do whatever you put your mind to.”

“Thank you, uncle Ceddy!”

He smiled, patting her on the head. He promised to always be there for his niece, to make up for the years when no one was there for him. He would make sure that she never experienced such a thing herself.


End file.
